Sullivan
Sullivan (aka "Sully") was the leader of the human Southtown (or "Skintown") district of the city of Mak, and was often credited as being its "Mayor", even though such political position did not exist. Sully lost both of her parents as a child during the Eastern Campaigns, when the mixed ape/human settlement of Red Creek was attacked by exclusively human army of Delphi. Both she and her chimp friend and fellow orphan Alaya were rescued by the albino gorilla General Nix from Mak, and were adopted by the Lawgiver of that city. Twenty three years later, Sully had become leader of the human community, who co-existed only uneasily in Mak despite the efforts of the Lawgiver. After Sully learned of the Lawgiver's assassination she went to the City Tree to talk to Alaya, who allowed Sully to return to Skintown to find the human assassin within a time limit of two days, or else the gorilla army would come in. The ape authorities duly cleared Skintown of its human population, with many refugees escaping to the mountains to the east. Sullivan herself was held captive and gave birth to her mute son Julian, who was taken from her and adopted by Alaya before Sully's escape. For the next ten years Sullivan built up the exiled human army, forming an alliance with Brother Kale and with "The Golden", led by the Great Khan. Only after attacking Mak did Khan's true plans become clear and Sully, Alaya and Nix were killed in a final defense of Mak before the entire city was destroyed by the nuclear bombs held by Kale's followers. Only Julian, Hulss and a few others escaped to safety and survived the blast. Notes * Sullivan is exclusive to the continuity of the Planet of the Apes comic books published by BOOM! Studios. * Sullivan is exclusive to the continuity of the BOOM! Studios Planet of the Apes mythos. * The short story Silenced, written by Jim Beard for the anthology Planet of the Apes: Tales from the Forbidden Zone, features a family of humans in an ape-dominated world who call themselves "the Sulls", "descended from great leaders", "related to a woman who once told both man and ape what to do", "The original Sull, the may-nor of Mak".'Silenced', by Jim Beard - Planet of the Apes: Tales from the Forbidden Zone (2017) Appearances * Planet of the Apes: The Long War #1 * Planet of the Apes: The Long War #2 * Planet of the Apes: The Long War #3 * Planet of the Apes: The Long War #4 * Planet of the Apes: The Devil's Pawn #1 * Planet of the Apes: The Devil's Pawn #2 * Planet of the Apes: The Devil's Pawn #3 * Planet of the Apes: The Devil's Pawn #4 * Planet of the Apes: Children of Fire #1 * Planet of the Apes: Children of Fire #2 * Planet of the Apes: Children of Fire #3 * Planet of the Apes: Children of Fire #4 * Planet of the Apes: The Half Man #1 * Planet of the Apes: The Half Man #2 * Planet of the Apes: The Half Man #3 * Planet of the Apes: The Half Man #4 * Planet of the Apes Annual * Planet of the Apes Special * Planet of the Apes Spectacular * Planet of the Apes Giant References Category:BOOM! Studios Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters